<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly. by OddlyBookish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848980">Fly.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish'>OddlyBookish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Suicidal Thoughts, a/b/o au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil had been running for too long.<br/>Neil is caught and taken back to the Nest where his sole purpose is to produce the next Moriyama heirs.</p><p>A/B/O AU, nothing too graphic on screen. Read the tags please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day &amp; Neil Josten, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Jean Moreau, Neil Josten &amp; The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All For The Game random short stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flew The Coop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil had been running for too long, he knew it was only a matter of time for them to catch up with him, knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and got taken back to the Nest.</p>
<p>He had just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon, luckily his heat had just passed, it didn't stop his stomach from dropping at the sight of the broad Moriyama enforcers.</p>
<p>Neil whirled around, hoping to double back but stopped at the sight of the tall men blocking his path.</p>
<p>"Time to come home rabbit." The man states before a sharp pain shoots through his head and he falls to the floor, the world fading to black.</p>
<p>If his mother were still alive, she'd kill him for getting caught.</p>
<p>If his mother were still alive, he wouldn't of been caught.</p>
<p>Unfortunately she was buried in some Californian beach and he was tied up in the back of an SUV being driven off to the Nest.</p>
<p>Evermore hadn't changed since Neil had first been there over four years ago. It was still dark and imposing and it still sent shivers running down Neil's spine.</p>
<p>The people who walked the aisles of the Nest were all Beta's and Alpha's and the implications of it sent a sense of dread through Neil's stomach.</p>
<p>He's shoved into a room and left alone, Neil looks for a way out but knows it's fruitless, he slumps onto the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest. He's tired, but he doesn't want to lose consciousness again, so he forces himself to stay awake and waits in the damp empty room.</p>
<p>Riko steps into the room first with a feral grin as he looks over Neil, Neil tries to shrink back but with a nod of his head two guys haul him to his feet so Riko can look him over. His smile widens and Neil flinches at the sight, avoids holding eye contact by looking down at his feet.</p>
<p>"Strip him." Riko orders, Neil panics trying to fight as the two men pull his clothes off roughly until he stands infront of Riko naked. Riko's brows raise as he steps forward, running cold fingers over old scars.</p>
<p>"Pity, you would of been much more pleasing if you would of stayed." Riko mutters as he trails a hand up Neil's body.</p>
<p>"No matter, that face of yours is still desirable, we'll just have to fix that hair." Riko states with a sharp tug at his dyed hair.</p>
<p>"Get him ready and take him to his new room." He orders before turning around. The two men drag him out of the room without any care of his nudity, surprisingly no one stops to watch as they drag him down the hall into a bathroom.</p>
<p>"Five minutes." One of them snaps before slamming the door shut, leaving Neil alone to shower. He does as told, more out of necessity and to get into some clothes then out of a will to follow Riko's orders.</p>
<p>Time blurs after he's hauled out of the bathroom, and forced into a chair. Time blurs as he's pulled to his feet and into a room where they almost have to force the food down his throat in order for him to eat.</p>
<p>He's then locked in a room by himself, it's bland but it has a large bed and separate bathroom. It's meant to make him feel better, feel safe, 'his' room, but it feels like a prison. It is a prison, meant to keep Neil in.</p>
<p>Hours later the door clicks open and Riko walks in, with two men at his side. Neil recognizes Kevin instantly and by the look in the man's eyes he does to. The years have changed the both of them, Kevin is taller than Neil thought he'd be, but the man on Riko's other side still towers over him. Kevin's lost the fat in his cheeks and no longer smiled, Neil wondered if it was the circumstances or just the way he'd grown to be.</p>
<p>"Nathaniel, you remember Kevin? He'll be around to make sure you stay in line and teach you how to behave in public. Jean here is new, but he'll also be around to educate you, make sure you're ready."  Riko states.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Neil asks in confusion.</p>
<p>"To give me heir's, we're already behind schedule."  Neil flinches at the words and watches as Kevin's brows raise.</p>
<p>"Riko he's still pretty young." Kevin mutters but Riko waves him off.</p>
<p>"He's ready, the first born will go to my brother so we'll have to start soon in order to form a strong pack." Riko states firmly. Neil's stomach lurches at the words, at the smile on Riko's face at the words, at the implications of the words.</p>
<p>"The medic will be here tomorrow, he's positive we can get you started right away." Riko states before he turns to leave. Neil watches him go and turns to Kevin who looks at him with wide guilty eyes.</p>
<p>Kevin glances at Jean and steps forward, crouching down to look Neil in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do okay? Fifteen is too young for a kid." He says in a joking tone.</p>
<p>"Fourteen." Neil mutters.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I won't be fifteen until January." Neil reminds him. Kevin frowns, opens his mouth before snapping it shut and standing up. Kevin doesn't say anything else as he and Jean leave the room, lock clicking back into place. Neil waste no time in rushing to the bathroom, bile forcing itself up his throat as he pukes into the toilet.</p>
<p>It takes a few months before Riko gets what he wants, he smiles wickedly at the sight of the positive test and all Neil wants to do is puke as he curls up in bed hearing Riko talk about how their son would go off to join the first branch of the Moriyama's.</p>
<p>It doesn't take Neil long to come up with a plan, it's an accident of course it is, he forgot the step was there and was suddenly tumbling down two long flights of stone stairs. The baby doesn't make it, and Neil comes out bruised with a sprained ankle but Riko doesn't question him.</p>
<p>Kevin stands by as he shots a round of birth control into his arm, he also stands by when Riko crawls into his bed at night.</p>
<p>Jean serves him some peppermint tea when he produces a second positive almost an entire year later, he also serves him peppermint tea laced with a drug that terminates it.</p>
<p>Riko grows angry, gets possessive with every negative test Neil produces, he doesn't let Kevin or Jean get too close yet throws him in a room with strangers after another year of constant negative's passes.</p>
<p>He goes into heat every six months naturally, but Riko somehow manages to get his hands on some drugs that produce fake heats in attempts to get him pregnant. the birth control holds up, Riko snarls and beats Neil until he's black and blue but Neil thinks it's worth it. Bringing a kid into the nest would be a death sentence, Neil would know, his mother died the moment Neil walked through the doors of Evermore when he was ten years old.</p>
<p>Neil sits on the toilet and preps his arm, injects the birth control expertly as Kevin stands outside his bedroom, ready to get rid of any evidence. Neil hands him an empty syringe and pulls the sweater around himself tighter.</p>
<p>"It should last another year." Kevin mutters softly. Neil nods and glances down at his bruised wrist.</p>
<p>"He's getting angrier with each test." Neil tells him unnecessarily, Jean relays the ways he has to patch him up when he sees him.</p>
<p>"Just hold on, I'm trying to figure it out." Kevin states before he disappears, locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>That night Riko's men drag him out of his room and down into the living room, force him to his knees and keep his eyes on the scene in front of him as Riko shatters Kevin's hand, blood spraying and landing on his cheek.</p>
<p>"No!" He shots shooting forward only to be pulled back as Riko points a bloody finger his way.</p>
<p>"This is all your fualt Nathaniel, remember that." He snaps as he pushes Kevin out of the way and drags Jean forward. Neil flinches as Jean is pushed down, flinches when Riko has someone hold Jean down while he brings his foot down heavily on Jean's shin. </p>
<p>Jean scream as loud as Kevin does and Neil closes his eyes tightly, ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks before a bloody hand tilts his chin up and he opens them looking into Riko's angry eyes.</p>
<p>"You're mine, do you understand me Nathaniel?" Riko asks lowly. Neil nods quickly as Riko forces him forward and kisses him harshly, when he lets go the two men pull him to his feet but instead of getting thrown back in to his room he's thrown into the room with the strange Alpha's.</p>
<p>There's no one there to stitch him up the next morning so Neil lays on the cool bathroom floor and cries quietly wondering what happened to Jean and Kevin and hoping they're okay.</p>
<p>True to Kevin's word it takes a whole year for him to get another positive test, it's a painful brutal year and by the time the positive test comes out Neil barely flinches at the thought. He watches Riko's cruel smile and doesn't care anymore.</p>
<p>Neil thinks he should just give in, have a kid and let it be taken away to the first branch of the family. The thought vanishes a few months later when Neil's sitting in bed and he hears the faint sound of his babies heartbeat.</p>
<p>His heart clenches at the thought of his kids being taken from him, at the thought of his kid being raised in such a toxic family.</p>
<p>Riko has people at his sides at all times. They luckily don't follow him into the bathroom which he takes to his advantage. He breaks the razor easily, grabs the blade and slices through his swollen belly. He can hear someone pounding on the door, hears his babies heartbeat frantically but he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, hoping that death takes the both.</p>
<p>He wakes up, he didn't want to wake back up, and he knows he succeeded in taking away another heir when Riko burst into the room with hatred etched on his face. His face stings with the force of the punch Riko sends his way, lungs ache when Riko grabs his throat and pulls him forward.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking disgrace, worthless shitty Omega, you want me to get mad don't you Nathaniel." Riko snaps as he drops his hold. He laughs darkly and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"I'll strap you to a bed and feed you through a fucking tube if I have to, but you're giving me an heir." Neil watches him leave before mourning the loss of the kid he never got to meet.</p>
<p>"You're useless." Riko snap a few months later as he stares at the false negative pregnancy test. Neil shrinks away from him but Riko kicks him a second later, hitting his thigh as Neil curls into himself. He knows a few kicks to the stomach won't kill the baby, has had enough miscarriages to know how resilient pregnant Omega's are. He stays curled up as Riko continues to snap at him, until Riko leaves slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Neil stays on the floor before he stands slowly and heads to the bathroom, he pulls out the positive test he had snuck in between the towels and drops it in the bathroom with the false negative.</p>
<p>It'd be easier to get rid of the baby if Riko never finds out about his existence.</p>
<p>Neil wraps his arms around his knees and lays his head down, closing his eyes and wondering how much longer he could hold out. He pulls himself up after some time, avoids his reflection as he heads to lay down in bed.</p>
<p>He's woken up that night with someone dragging him from his bed, he's not sure what's going on, think he's about to get shoved into a room of Alpha's but is instead dragged into a large SUV. Riko isn't in the car with him and he's not sure if that's a good thing or not.</p>
<p>They drive down a dark road quickly and Neil keeps his eyes open the entire time, watching as the world blurs by until they stop at a gas station. It's a matter of certain circumstances that lead to Neil's escape.</p>
<p>They hadn't cuffed him in the spur of the moment, there's no one in the two front seats of the car and the guy in the back is engrossed in his phone. With a quick look around the area Neil finds all the Moriyama muscle is far from the car so he takes a shaky breath and slowly pulls himself to the passenger seat. He waits a second before opening the door softly before running.</p>
<p>He hears shouts of alarm from behind him but keeps running, not letting himself slow down despite the lack of energy. He see's a bus up ahead, the ones that travel from city to city, so he hurries up and launches himself inside, staring at the bus driver with wide eyes.</p>
<p>She eyes him before nodding, closing the door of the bus and pulling away leaving the Moriyama men behind. He slumps into the seat, lets out a breath as he ignores the pounding in his chest. He gets off the bus two cities later, isn't exactly sure what he's doing but he heads down the road and finds a shaded alleyway that he ducks into.</p>
<p>He knows it's risky, but he lays down and closes his eyes, hours of being awake finally catching up with him and lulling him into a restless sleep. He startles awake when he hears movement, startling away from the blond who watches him curiously.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be out here, it's not very safe for a pregnant Omega." Neil flinches and the guy holds up his hands.</p>
<p>"I'm a nursing student, I know the smell by now, even early on." The guy states. Neil watches as he steps closer, holding a hand out slowly.</p>
<p>"Let me help, just for tonight." He states and Neil watches him carefully before grabbing his hand and letting himself be pulled off the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foxhole Court.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron help Neil out and introduces him to a few people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So IDK how angsty this will get but here's chapter two.<br/>Trigger Warnings: This chapter has some implied rape/non con but nothing explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stranger takes him down quiet roads until they reach an apartment building where he guides him up the stairs and into a cozy loft. It's a big room with a bathroom off to the side, from his place at the door Neil can spot the bed and the kitchen, small sofa and table in the midst.</p>
<p>"How far along are you?" The blond asks him softly. Neil shrugs, because he isn't sure, after so many blurry nights with little recollection Neil has no clue how far along he could be. He briefly wonders if the kid could belong to one of the Alpha's Riko punishes him with but pushes the thought aside as he glances around the room.</p>
<p>The man is a Beta, and it eases his nerves slightly as the man looks over him.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" Neil pauses and catalogs the various pain he's in before shrugging once more.</p>
<p>"It all kinda blurs together." He states. The man frowns before sighing and heading to a small wardrobe, pulling out some clothes after he rummages around.</p>
<p>"Shower, and then stay in the towel so I can look you over quickly. I'll heat up something while you clean up, you must be starving." Neil hesitates before taking the clothes.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Aaron." He mutters with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"My name's Aaron."</p>
<p>"Neil." Neil mumbles before heading to shower as Aaron says. The hot water burns when it hits the open knife wounds and he watches blood swirl down the drain with little care. He watches his hair carefully, wincing at the soreness from the sharp pulls he'd often get when Riko was angry.</p>
<p>Neil dries off carefully and looks in the mirror, flinching back at his reflection. He'd broken the mirror over two years ago at the Nest, used a piece of glass the stab himself in the lower stomach and never got a replacement.</p>
<p>He's too skinny, even he knows that, his cheeks are sunken in and his eyes have dark bags underneath them.  His lip trembles as he looks over his reflection taking in new scars he had never seen before, notices the way his ribs stick out flinches at the sight of all the bruises down his body. He slowly sits down on the toilet and waits until Aaron knocks on the door.</p>
<p>Aaron is quick and clinical, doesn't ask question as he patches Neil up, placing bandages over open wounds and handing Neil some cream for the ugly bruises before leaving the bathroom. Neil dresses quickly after Aaron leaves before leaving the bathroom and joining Aaron in the small table, fingers curled around the long sleeves of the hoodie he was swamped in.</p>
<p>There's a bowl of soup and some crackers out and Neil sits down in front of Aaron and slowly starts to eat.</p>
<p>"There's a shelter nearby if you need somewhere more permanent." Aaron states after some time. Neil freezes and looks up at the Beta who raises his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>"I can go with you, but their nice people, my cousin and twin work with them and they have some powerful backers. If you don't like it we'll come back here and figure out something else." Aaron tells him. Neil swallows down the panic and nods, a shelter would be more helpful in getting his kid somewhere safe when Riko came back for him.</p>
<p>Neil knew Riko would come looking for him, but he also knew Riko would wait some time. Whatever had caused Riko to send him away tonight would only stop him momentarily but it would cause him to stay low for a few months. Neil was sure of it, it had happened a few times before, this was the first time Riko hadn't came along on the ride.</p>
<p>After he eats Aaron forces him to take the bed and despite the unfamiliar place Neil falls to sleep quickly despite his nervousness at doing so.</p>
<p>Aaron watches the Omega sleep and feels so tempted to call Andrew and Kevin right away, but the Omega would run the second he caught on and if taking things slow was the best way to help him Aaron would do so.</p>
<p>He felt a strong urge to protect the man, perhaps because he was so thin and frail. Maybe it was because he had bandaged up his cuts and seen the evidence of a rough life mapped out over the rest of his body. Either was Aaron was going to make sure the kid was safe.</p>
<p>It takes some time to get Neil into the car the next morning, he hesitates to leave the apartment, hesitates to get into Aaron's car, hesitates when Aaron park's in front of the Foxhole court. Neil stares at the building with wide eyes and Aaron can almost feel the panic coming off him.</p>
<p>"Hey, if it doesn't feel right we go back to my place okay?" He asks the Omega who glances his way warily.</p>
<p>"Promise." Neil seems to breath easier after that so Aaron gets out the car and waits for the younger Omega to follow. Neil pulls on the edges of the coat and covers himself tightly, trying to hide himself as he follows Aaron inside.</p>
<p>"I need to see Wymack." Aaron tells Dan when he enters. She glances behind him and frowns, looks ready to question him but somethings must discourage her before she can, she nods and motions towards the office. Aaron looks back at Neil and motions for him to follow and the two enter the empty office and wait.</p>
<p>Neil is fiddling with the hem of his jacket when the door slam opens, Aaron doesn't have to look up to know it's Andrew, quickly intercepts his brother before he can reach the Omega.</p>
<p>"No." He states firmly causing his brothers nostrils to flare as he glares at him.</p>
<p>"Aaron." Neil mutters lowly, panic wavering his voice causing Andrew to look his way quickly</p>
<p>"He won't touch you if you tell him not to Neil." Aaron tells the Omega as he keeps an eye on his twin who was now glaring at him fiercely.</p>
<p>"Settle down Andrew." Wymack states as he enters the room with Kevin in tow. Neil sucks in a sharp breath causing Aaron to glance his way only to see his eyes are glued to a pale Kevin.</p>
<p>"Neil?" Kevin asks causing the Omega to flinch and look at Aaron.</p>
<p>"Can we go?"</p>
<p>"No, wait, how are you here? Where's Riko?" Kevin asks as he steps closer. Neil flinches and his eyes water causing Aaron to step closer as he starts breathing heavier.</p>
<p>"Hey, breath alright? You're safe, we can leave if you really want to." Aaron tells him.</p>
<p>"No, he's safer here. Riko will have to jump through more hoops if he's signed up for a shelter program."  Kevin states, Neil whines lowly and the room of Alpha's stiffen at the sound but Aaron steps closer, crouching down in front of the Omega.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do?" He asks him ignoring the stares of the three men in the room.</p>
<p>"It's best if he stays here." Kevin states before Neil can say anything.</p>
<p>"That's not up to you." Aaron tells the Alpha who glares at him.</p>
<p>"I know Riko, I know the way he works, Neil is safer here than out there." Kevin snaps.</p>
<p>"Here? With you? Two birds, one stone Kev." Neil mutters darkly though he looks nervous and scared at his own words.</p>
<p>"I can protect you here." Kevin states.</p>
<p>"Like at the nest?" Neil asks with raised brows, Kevin flinches and eyes Neil with obvious guilt.</p>
<p>"You know I had no way to stop Riko." Kevin states. Neil looks away from Kevin and Aaron watches as he sticks his hands in the pockets of the large hoodie.</p>
<p>"How about we meet Abby? She's a doctor, you can think about this while she checks you over." Aaron offers. Neil nods and stands shakily, avoiding the Alpha's in the room as <br/>Aaron guides him to Abby's office. </p>
<p>Neil watches Abby as she moves around her office until she seems to find what she's looking for and stands infront of him with a comforting smile.</p>
<p>"Okay Neil, how about we go through this like a regular check up? Sound okay?" Neil nods as she smiles and looks down at her clipboard.</p>
<p>"Status?"</p>
<p>"Omega."</p>
<p>"Okay, great when was your last heat?" Neil shifts in his seat before sighing.</p>
<p>"Two months ago maybe."</p>
<p>"Did you spend it with anyone." Neil flinches but nods as she takes notes.</p>
<p>"Any chance of pregnancy?" Abby asks him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I took a test yesterday." Abby nods and look up at him.</p>
<p>"I'll grab the ultrasound machine shortly then." She states and he's glad she doesn't offer any congratulations. Abby makes her way through the lists before asking him to pull off his shirt. He avoids eye contact as he does so, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as she removes the bandages Aaron had placed and redoes them with new bandages.</p>
<p>Abby brings out the machine and makes him lay back, squirting cold gel on his belly causing him to wince as she brings the wand down. She stays silent as she works before looking at him with a hesitant smile.</p>
<p>"You're about six weeks, average pregnancy for Omega's is about seven months." Abby tells him. Neil nods along as she helps him sit up and rummages around the room for a bottle of pills.</p>
<p>"These are some prenatals, they'll help make sure your baby stays healthy while you catch up. I'm going to need you to gain weight Neil, even without factoring in your pregnancy you are underweight and it's not good for you or the baby." Neil nods before Abby lets him go into the waiting room with the three Alpha's and Aaron.</p>
<p>"Neil?" Aaron calls causing him to glance up before he starts to play with the hem of his jacket.</p>
<p>"I'd like to stay here if I can, it'd be easier for when the baby comes." He states lowly. Kevin flinches at his words and he looks over quickly.</p>
<p>"Your pregnant?" He asks.</p>
<p>"With the only Moriyama heir?" Neil looks away at the words and Kevin looks ready to say something stupid before the older Alpha steps in.</p>
<p>"Alright, you'll probably need your own studio. We should have a few empty ones." He tells Neil before walking past him. Aaron joins Neil as they walk back to the office to grab some room keys, Neil picking the top floor and the three of them head up to settle in.</p>
<p>The room is full of color, it's the first thing Neil notices when the large man with tattoos lets him in. The bed has a colorful quilt laid on it, bright rugs and a blue sofa. Neil looks around the room that looks more lived in then the room he was in for almost five years at the Nest did.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He tells the Alpha.</p>
<p>"My names Wymack, there's a phone in the kitchen, you can call me if you need anything."  He states before he leaves. Neil looks around the studio a bit more before sitting down on the sofa a few feet from Aaron. He pulls the ultrasound out of the jacket pocket and shows it to the Beta who grabs it carefully and studies it quietly.</p>
<p>"Six weeks huh? You need to gain a lot of weight if we want that baby to come out healthy." Aaron tells him. Neil nods and pulls his knees to his chest.</p>
<p>"Abby said the same thing." Neil mutters.</p>
<p>"Is it safe here?" He asks the Beta who nods.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you here then?" </p>
<p>"My place is closer to the school, too long of a trip if I live here." Aaron tells him.</p>
<p>"Your brother's interesting." </p>
<p>"Andrew won't hurt you." Aaron states confidently and it's enough to ease his worries. Aaron leaves some time later and Neil locks the door quickly and lays down to rest tired from answering all of Abby's questions. </p>
<p>He dreams of rough hands holding him down, dreams of getting passed around from Alpha to Alpha while Riko watched. Dreams of the time Riko had people hold him down while he slashed lines across his skin. He wakes up with a racing heart and clammy hands. Neil swallows dryly and even though he wants to run he stays still, laying in bed with memories repeating in his head.</p>
<p>The first week is hard, Aaron only stops by randomly for a few hours but otherwise Neil is left alone with only Kevin as a familiar face.</p>
<p>Neil knows that Kevin was just as much of a victim of Riko's crimes as he was, but a part of him hates that Kevin was able to leave the nest two years before Neil ever could. A part of Neil hates that Kevin would never have to experience losing a kid.</p>
<p>No one tries to talk to Neil, mostly because he stays in his room and only comes out when Abby or Kevin drag him out, by that time everyone has already scattered and he only see's glimpses of the other Foxhole residents in passing.</p>
<p>Kevin doesn't try to talk to him, the Alpha seems to be giving him space and Neil is grateful for it. He doesn't hate Kevin, but when memories of the nest plague his nightmares seeing Kevin isn't always easy.</p>
<p>He wakes up a week after he arrives and almost pukes all over the bed, luckily he reaches the trashcan in time for the vomit to force it's way up. He sits on the floor with his head bent and closes his eyes, so tired yet not willing to fall back into a nightmare fueled sleep. He seals off the bag of vomit and goes to brush his teeth before pulling on a new hoodie Kevin had brought up with a stack of clothes a few days earlier. </p>
<p>Neil grabs the plastic bag and dumps in down the garbage shoot in the hallway before locking his door. He's unsure where he's going but he stops when he comes across the stairs that lead to the roof. He hesitates before pushing the door open. The fresh air nips at his face as he opens the door and he lets out a breath at the feeling.</p>
<p>"Here to throw yourself off the roof?" Neil jumps slightly and turns to face Andrew before looking over the edge.</p>
<p>"Not yet, this kid deserves to live." Neil mutters before sitting down across from the blond.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here then rabbit?" Andrew asks causing Neil to flinch at the familiar nickname, nightmare fresh in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You look so pretty like this Rabbit." <em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Breath, Neil hey, breath God dammit." Andrew snaps, Neil flinches when Andrew places a hand in the back of his neck and moves back away from Andrew in a hurry. They both stay silent until Andrew speaks.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Was it Rabbit? Is that a trigger?" Andrew asks, Neil nods wondering how he knew causing Andrew to nod once before lighting a cigarette.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Please." Andrew states causing Neil to look up.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't like that word, don't use it." Neil nods and turns away from Andrew scrunching his nose at the acrid smell. Andrew suddenly sighs and puts out his cigarette, Neil feels hesitant to thank him so the two of them lapse into silence.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew watches Neil and hates the urge to pull Neil back further from the edge of the roof. He was skinny, too skinny, Andrew could see the sharp edges of his ribs and shoulder blades. Neil looked hallow, cheeks sunken in with dark bags under his eyes and Andrew knew he probably hadn't slept comfortably in years.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The whole week he'd watch Neil skirt around the edge of the court, looking skittish any time he left his room. Kevin was worried, Andrew had watched him work endlessly to get Neil out of Evermore only for the Omega to show up at their doorstep. He only knew a few things about him, Kevin was surprisingly good at keeping secrets and Neil happens to be one of them.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>From the little that Andrew had gathered it wasn't good, he'd heard the horror's of Evermore before from both Kevin and Jean, but they were both Alpha's and Neil was an Omega. Andrew could only imagine that the kid's life hasn't been easy, he wasn't even twenty yet he looked so fractured.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew understands why Aaron had felt the need to help him, he looked so close to death that Andrew was surprised he hadn't slumped over from sheer exhaustion. He feels a strong urge to keep him safe and Andrew hates it. Instincts want him to pull the Omega closer and keep him protected, Andrew wonders if the urge would still be there if Andrew wasn't an Alpha and Neil wasn't an Omega.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil closes his eyes as he pulls his knees to his chest and the two stay silent. Andrew isn't surprised when Neil drifts off to sleep, watches the man's breathing slow as he sits against the wall with only his knees to use as a pillow. Andrew could leave, he could easily sneak away and leave the Omega asleep on the roof, but it feels wrong so he stays. He stays and keeps an eye on Neil who looked both younger and more exhausted while he slept.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As the sun starts to set the roof door gets slammed open, Neil startles awake rapidly and quickly turns to the door where Kevin stands looking both confused and relieved.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh, I thought you had left." Kevin mutters.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Where? Back to the nest?" Neil asks as he pulls himself off the floor, he sways slightly but pushes Kevin's arm away when he tries to help, flinching instant causing the Alpha to frown at the sight.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Breakfast should be ready." Kevin tells Neil who nods and crosses his arms over his chest. Andrew sighs as he pulls himself up and pushes Kevin towards the door.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Come along, you need to eat." He tells Neil who hesitates only a second before following. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil had avoided joining their breakfast time but he'd have to join eventually. The kitchen is on the bottom level of the building and is full of people. Neil doesn't step inside until Kevin urges him forward instantly gaining him the attention of everyone inside.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Neil, how did you sleep?" Abby asks him with a smile.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fine." Neil lies because Andrew knows the roof isn't comfortable and doubts Neil was awake at three in the morning for fun.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Who's the cutie?" Nicky asks with a smile. Neil flinches back as Andrew glances at his cousin stomach rolling at the thought of Nicky getting too close.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hands to yourself Nicky." Andrew states, Nicky pouts and Neil eyes him warily before Kevin hands him a plate that's filled with food. Neil glances down at it before heading to the table quietly. Andrew fills his plate and sits next to him with Kevin taking up the Omegas order side, blocking him off from the rest of the Foxes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"So Neil, how are you liking it so far?" Dan asks. Neil looks her way before glancing down and shrugging. He takes a bite of his plain eggs and focuses on his food seemingly ignoring everyone. Andrew doesn't think too much of it, but the older busybodies all look concerned.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Abby tells us you know Kevin." Matt states with a smile.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Tell us did he always have a stick stuck up his ass." The group laughs but Neil stays silent.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Kevin just needs to get laid, fuck a few people to blow off some steam." Allison states and Neil stiffens at the words. Andrew looks up and glares at her but she doesn't seem bothered.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Kevin just needs a good Omega he can lay into." Seth states with a smirk, Neil's chair scrapes back and he leaves the room before anyone can stop him. Andrew growls as he moves back, jaw clenched in annoyance and anger. He grabs Neil's plate and follows after the flighty Omega, knocking on his door and hoping he would answer.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil opens his door after a few seconds, takes the plate from Andrew hesitantly and heads to sit on the sofa.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"They're idiots." Andrew states. Neil doesn't respond, keeps his eyes down on his plate and stabs at the eggs halfheartedly. Andrew wants to reach out and hold him, pushes the want down and instead calls his name causing Neil to look up.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ignore them, if they give you shit you come to me alright?" Neil nods after a few seconds and goes back to his food. Andrew briefly wonders how if any of the Foxes had ever learned to read someones body language, the lot of them were useless when it came down to it and obviously couldn't tell Neil was upset until it was too late. It pissed Andrew off more than it should, the thought of no one but him noticing Neil's distress. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil whines and scoots further away, hunching over causing Andrew to look up quickly, anger disappearing instantly when he realizes he must of let too much emotion leak through.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm not mad at you." He tells him honestly. Neil looks up before relaxing minutely.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I was the Omega they laid into." Neil tells Andrew. Andrew has to force the anger down, keep his emotions in check to make Neil feel safe but all he wants to do at the moment is march into Evermore and rip Riko to shreds.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're not some sex toy here Neil, you're basically a part of the pack." Andrew wonders if he crossed a line when Neil stays quiet but relaxes when Neil looks his way with a small smile.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Old habit I guess." Neil mutters which does nothing to lessen Andrew's anger which Neil must pick up on due to this slight shift.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I presented late." Andrew tells the Omega, figuring he owed him for all the truths Neil had unwillingly shared.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Had a foster dad try to force me to present, said he'd stop if I said please." Neil's eyes light up with recognition.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's why you don't like the word." Neil states. Andrew nods, surprised Neil had remembered, it had taken Nicky and Aaron months to remember he didn't like the word. He watches Neil for a few seconds, taking in the way his eyelashes flutter as he blinks sleepily. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew was very aware of the fact that Neil was attractive, with big blue eyes and curly red hair. A part of Andrew was always longing to reach out and grab him, to pull him close and not let anyone touch. Another part of Andrew, the stronger part, knew that it was purely instinctual and hated himself for wanting so much from someone who had nothing left to give. Neil had every choice ripped away from him and Andrew wasn't going to let himself be one of the one's who hurt him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You should sleep." Andrew states as he stands. Neil glances his way with furrowed brows but nods.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Call if you need anything." He tells the Omega, hoping that Neil would get into the habit of using the dumb cell phone Kevin had bought him instead of letting it collect dust on the counter.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He leaves the room, making sure he hears the click on the lock engaging before heading out, driving to the bar to release some steam before he did something stupid.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have some ideas of where this is going but it's not fully mapped out yet so if you guys have some ideas on what you'd like to see let me know. And sorry if this is horrible, it was better in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gala's.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil and Andrew grow close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a little triggering and pretty OOC. It's a little angsty but I'm realizing it's not as angsty as I thought it'd be. I'm not sure how long this AU will be but I doubt it'll be much longer. Anyways read the tags before reading please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was fairly sure that Andrew was avoiding him, he just wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. He and Andrew had only known each other for a little over two weeks, but the Alpha's avoidance was begging to worry Neil. Was it something he did? Did he mess up somehow? Neil frowns at the thought but tries not to dwell on it, instead keeps his focus on what Abby was telling him after his check up.</p><p>Neil was glad to hear his baby was healthy, he was only two months along and luckily the first six weeks at the Nest hadn't negatively affected his baby. He could now see the slight baby bump and at first he panicked at the sight but now the sight of it sent a weird warmth through his chest.</p><p>There was no doubt in Neil's mind that he hated Riko, but he could never hate his kid. Riko's kid, his kid, was not someone Neil would blame for Riko's actions and he already loved his kid. Kevin had been anxious that Riko would come back for a vengeance for his heir but Neil had assured him that Riko had no knowledge of his kid.</p><p>"You've gained a little weight Neil, but I still need you to gain more." Abby tells Neil. Neil nods and smiles as she helps him sit up. Neil leaves her office and avoids the kitchen and living area heading straight up towards his room. He stops however when he spots the door to the roof slightly open. Neil hesitates but pulls the strings of his hoodie to tighten its hood and walks over.</p><p>Andrew looks up his way and instantly puts his cigarette out on the floor. Neil hesitates before sitting down across from the Alpha, nose wrinkling at the unfamiliar scent that clung to him. Neil knew it was the scent of someone that didn't live in the Foxhole Court and for some reason he didn't like that thought.</p><p>"You've been avoiding me." He states. Andrew scoffs but doesn't deny it so Neil pulls his knees in closer and lays his chin on his knees while staring at Andrew.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm not avoiding you."</p><p>"Andrew." Andrew's jaw clenches before he turns Neil his way, finally meeting his eyes.</p><p>"It's hard being around you Neil." Andrew states. Neil flinches slightly at the words, looks away from Andrew as he frowns. He knows he's not the easiest person to be around, both Riko and his mother made it known but he didn't think he'd done anything to annoy Andrew.</p><p>"Hey, it's me alright, I'm the problem." Neil looks Andrew's way, uncurls slightly when Andrew sighs and scoots closer.</p><p>"I know what it's like to be in your position Neil, but the only thing I want to do when I see you is pull you closer and not let anyone touch you. Instinct makes me want to keep you to myself and I hate that. That's why I'm avoiding you." Andrew states. Neil looks him over before sitting straighter, crossing his legs and looking Andrew straight in the eyes.</p><p>"I want to be closer to you too." Neil tells him truthfully. Andrew's eyes close briefly, he looks pained for a second before his eyes open, hazel eyes roaming over Neil quickly.</p><p>"Fuck Neil, you can't say that." Neil frowns.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because... fuck, Neil you just got away from your abuser, running to another isn't what you should be doing." </p><p>"You're not an abuser, you've helped and protected me from the moment I got here." Neil states firmly. Andrew growls annoyed with how stubborn the Omega is but watches Neil for a few seconds before leaning closer, until he's only a few inches from him.</p><p>"Yes or No?" He asks Neil who nods quickly.</p><p>"Yes." Andrew kisses him gently, Neil's never been kissed this carefully before and he relishes in the feeling of Andrew. Neil grabs a hold of Andrew's jacket, tilts his head experimentally and hears Andrew low rumble of approval. Andrew pulls away looks Neil over slowly before nodding.</p><p>"Come on, I doubt you've ate yet." Andrew states as he stands up, holding a hand out to Neil who lets himself get pulled up. Andrew keeps a hold of his hand, Neil doesn't mind instead he squeezes Andrew's hand and follows Andrew to the kitchen. </p><p>Only Renee and Abby are sitting in the kitchen and the luckily stay silent when they spot the two's interconnected hands. Neil is forced to sit down while Andrew heats up food and the two eat silently as Abby and Renee talk about some upcoming event.</p><p>Kevin walks in after a few minutes, frowning when he spots Neil and Andrew's side. He glares openly at Andrew once he seems to figure it out but Neil doesn't notice, quietly finishing his food and not paying the Alpha any attention. Kevin's low growl causes Neil to tense, Andrew's hand landing on his knee in a calming motion.</p><p>"Kevin, why don't we go for a walk?" Renee asks him softly before guiding him out. Neil glances at Andrew, at the stiff set of his shoulders and frowns.</p><p>"Andrew?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Neil raises a brow but doesn't have time to question him before Aaron's walking through the door.</p><p>"Hey Neil." Aaron states as he places his backpack down by the door frame. Neil smiles, Aaron and him had been talking almost daily and he had found that he was quite comfortable around the Beta.</p><p>"Hey, how was school?" Neil asks, Andrew squeezes Neil's knee once more before standing up and leaving, Neil watches him for a second before turning back to Aaron who was raising a brow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're not subtle, but school was fine." Neil feels his heats cheek up and Aaron smirks as he leans back in his chair.</p><p>"When?" Aaron asks.</p><p>"Today." </p><p>"And you're okay with it?" Neil nods causing Aaron to nod.</p><p>"Good, you done? We need to continue out Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon." Neil nods and stands quickly washing his dishes before he and Aaron head back to his room to watch TV.</p><p>The next week Neil spends getting to know Andrew better. He feels a strong pull towards the Alpha that he can't explain, he'd never felt the strong connection to anyone before but he thought he could perhaps get used to it. He liked the way he could trust Andrew and feel so safe with the Alpha.</p><p>Neil wakes up one Thursday morning with bad morning sickness, he spends over an hour hunched over the toilet both waiting to puke and actually puking his guts out. Andrew shows so they could grab some food together but ends up sitting with Neil and then helping him to bed.</p><p>"I can grab Abby." Andrew tells Neil who shakes his head.</p><p>"It's just bad morning sickness." Andrew frowns pushing back Neil's hair and crouching down to meet Neil's eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Pretty sure." Andrew nods and stands up.</p><p>"I have a few things to do but call if you need me alright? Call Abby beforehand though." Neil nods and smiles while Andrew rolls his eyes and runs his thumb over Neil's cheekbone before he leaves. </p><p>Neil hears the lock click into place and closes his eyes, tired and nausea's, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.</p><p>Neil wakes up what feels like hours later, dizzy with bile rising in his throat. He turns and pukes into the trash can on the side of his bed, strong cramps causing him to curl up with a whine.</p><p>"No." He moans, familiar with the ache and suddenly realizing why he had been puking so violently lately. Another wave of cramps hit and he closes his eyes and bites his lip waiting for the pain to subside.</p><p>"Come on baby, don't do this, we're safe here. Hold on baby." Neil reaches his hand out to grab his phone, finding Abby's contact with blurry eyes.</p><p>"Neil?"</p><p>"Abby, I think I'm having a miscarriage." He states as another strong cramp hits. He curls into himself tighter, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hears Abby on the other line but can't fully comprehend it as he lowers himself onto the floor slowly and pukes into the bucket again.</p><p>"Just hold on, please hold on, you need to hold on baby." He knows the words are pointless, figures it's bad karma for all the babies he'd refused to bring into the world.<br/>

Neil lays out on the floor, stomach cramping harshly causing him to clench his jaw and lay a hand over his small bump.</p><p>"Please baby, you're the only family I have left." Neil mutters lowly just as another wave hits. Neil closes his eyes and can feel the blood beginning to pool in between his legs. He curses lowly and squeezes his eyes tighter hoping his baby would hold on but knowing it was already too late.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay, you can go." Neil whispers. Another strong cramp hits and Neil doubles over, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to hold back a cry. His head feels fuzzy, his back hurts and all he wants is to join his baby at the moment. Neil hears the door slam open but stays in his position, opening his eyes only when he smells Andrew near.</p><p>"I'm going to lift you up okay?" Andrew asks. Neil nods and lets himself be pulled up, hiding his face into Andrew's shirt once he's in Andrew's arms. He lets out a whine when another cramp hits, Andrew's hands tightening slightly at the sound.</p><p>"It hurts." He mutters lowly. </p><p>"I know, I know, hold on baby." Andrew whispers lowly. Neil nods and stays silent as Andrew carries him down to Abby's office.</p><p>Neil forces his mind to go blank, feeling numb as Abby sticks a needle in his arm and turning his head away from her as she explains that the medication would extract the rest of the baby. Andrew surprisingly stays at his side, jaw clenched as Neil lays in bed and suffers through cramps and vomits into bags. </p><p>Hours later Abby helps him shower before taking him into another room with fresh blankets and helping him into bed.</p><p>"This isn't your fault Neil." She whispers before covering him with a blanket and turning the lights off.</p><p>Neil feels numb, goes through the motions of the day with either Kevin or Andrew at his side but feels so tired and angry and worthless that he reverts back into himself. He eats when none of the other Foxes are in the kitchen, stays in his room and ignores the looks the rest of the Foxes sent his way. </p><p>Aaron had stayed with him for a few days but he had school to get to so he leaves after a week.</p><p>Neil waits for the feeling to go away, every single miscarriage before this one had been easy to get over but right now he feels shaken to the core. Neil feels empty and torn apart and can't understand why. It was just another miscarriage right? Why was this so hard compared to the previous ones?</p><p>Andrew watched Neil and hated the blank look on his face. He hated the panic he smelled the minute he entered Neil's room, mixed in with the coppery scent of blood and the anguish that was heavy in the air. He hated the pain he saw on the Omega's face as he curled up in the Hospital bed while the medication worked it's way through his body.</p><p>Andrew stayed by his side, making sure he ate and didn't do something stupid.  He'd stayed by the Omegas side and held his hand while Neil curled up in bed and stared at the wall.</p><p>The annual Gala was coming up and most of the Foxhole Court is preparing for that, they were the ones that got picked to host it and had been preparing for it for months.</p><p>"What is a Gala?" Neil asks him one night on the roof.</p><p>"Just a bunch of rich assholes dropping money on foundations like us." Andrew tells him. Neil's bundled in one of Andrew's hoodies and Andrew takes pride in it, feeling content at seeing the Omega bundled in the old jersey from his time volunteering with other houses, Andrew's last name printed across the back.</p><p>"Do we have to go?" Neil asks softly, Andrew nods glad to hear Neil grouping them together already. He motions Neil closer and Neil complies, scooting over and laying his head on Andrew's shoulder.</p><p>"Who's going to be there?" He asks.</p><p>"Jean should be there." Andrew supplies. Neil looks a mix of happy and nervous much like Kevin did when he first saw Jean.</p><p>"Will he be a problem?" Neil shakes his head and glances at Andrew.</p><p>"He helped a lot until he left, stitched me up when Riko got mad, made sure I was eating and stuff." Andrew's anger flares at the thought of Jean standing by to play nurse after Riko had hurt Neil, doing nothing as Riko laid into his Omega.</p><p>"Riko hurt him a lot too." Neil tells Andrew who sighs and turns to press a kiss on his Omega's head. Neil hums and snuggles in closer, eyes closed in contentment.  Neil once again falls asleep and Andrew moves him carefully until Neil's laying back on his chest, glad to see a restful look on Neil's face.</p><p>Kevin had told Andrew little about the Nest but Andrew knew that what Kevin experienced was nothing compared to Neil.  Andrew also knew there was a lot Neil didn't tell him, knew that Neil kept it to himself for the right reasons but desperately wanted to know so he could lay into Riko whenever he next saw the bastard.</p><p>Andrew waits for Neil outside his room a few nights later with Aaron and Kevin at his side.</p><p>"Is he ready for this? He's not good with big crowds." Aaeon reminds them.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Kevin states. Andrew glances his way and narrows his eyes, but doesn't get to say anything because Neil finally steps out, frowning as he adjusts the blue tie he had on.</p><p>"I hate suits." Neil mutters lowly as Andrew moves his hands out of the way, tying the blue tie easily as Neil's hands starts to fiddle with his suit jacket.</p><p>"You okay Neil?" Aaron asks, Neil nods while Andrew steps back fixing Neil's collar quickly.</p><p>"Nervous." Neil mutters as he reaches for Andrew's hand, relaxing slightly once Andrew's hand is in his own.</p><p>"Just stay by me alright?" Andrew asks him lowly. Neil nods smiling quickly before they head down to drive towards the party. It was still early, many of the tables empty but Neil was already tense so Andrew knew they wouldn't stay long.</p><p>The Foxes have a larger table towards the corner of the room, Andrew makes sure Neil is sat in between him and Renee, feeling more relaxed knowing the other Alpha would protect Neil from her side of the table.</p><p>The first hour drags by, but Neil has been accustomed to the Foxes and is pretty calm with them around. He tenses slightly when the group splits but sticks by Andrew and Aaron while Kevin tries to get people to donate.</p><p>Andrew watches Jean approach with Jeremy and glances over at the Omega who's watching the two with a blank expression. He shifts his stance slightly, shielding his Omega slightly and ready to stop anyone from getting to close if needed.</p><p>"Neil." Jean breathes out. Neil glances at him warily before stepping forward, getting pulled into the taller mans embrace instantly. Andrew watches him for any sign of discomfort but finds none, stays back as Jean and Neil pull apart and tensing when he notices Jean is looking Neil over.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jean asks him. Neil nods with a slight smile, eyes snapping back towards the twins and Kevin quickly.</p><p>"I'm okay." Neil states.</p><p>"I was glad to hear you got out, Kevin was about ready to break in."  Jean tells Neil. Andrew knew Jean was right, had seen Kevin so desperate to get Neil out that he was starting to wonder if he'd have to follow the man during a suicide mission.</p><p>"Just got to stay that way." Neil mutters. Andrew bristles at the words, jaw clenching, Neil had told him once that he was sure Riko would show up to try to take him back, swore it would only be a matter of time. Andrew knew however that Kevin and Wymack had been working hard to get him out of the Nest legally.</p><p>Andrew stood back as Jean and Neil talked, slipping into French every now and then but Neil stayed calm the entire time until he stiffened and turned his head quickly, clutching at Jean's sleeve tightly. Andrew turned quickly, tensing when he spots Riko with a group of Alpha's at his side.</p><p>Neil moves towards Andrew quickly, fingers linking through Andrew's belt loops as he pressed against him. Riko's eyes landed on them easily and he was making his way towards them quickly.</p><p>"Drew?"</p><p>"He's not taking you." Andrew promises, reaching his arm out to wrap an arm around Neil's wrist in a calming notion.</p><p>"Ah, isn't this great, my three runaways all in one place." Riko states with a smile. Neil's hands tighten and he lets out a small whine that has Andrew tensing up while Riko's grin widens, taking pleasure in the Omega's distress.</p><p>"Oh Neil, the boys have missed you." Andrew glares at the Alpha, fist clenching when the men behind Riko grin wolfishly at Neil.</p><p>"Fuck off." Andrew snaps.</p><p>"Minyard, you could always come along, I'll let you have a run at him every now and then." Andrew growls moving forward before stopping when he notices Neil still has a tight hold on him.</p><p>"Neil is staying here." Kevin states with a surprising amount of steel in his voice. Riko glances his way before looking back at Neil.</p><p>"He belongs to me." Riko states firmly.</p><p>"He stays here."  Kevin repeats.</p><p>"I have a contract with his name on it." Riko snaps, Neil presses closer into Andrew, Andrew turns his way quickly, relaxing when he notices the rest of the Foxes behind them.</p><p>"And we have a Judge order voiding that." Kevin snaps. Riko growls and moves forward but Matt is suddenly there pushing him back. For a few second everything is chaotic, Riko's Alpha's moving to protect him while the Foxes move to protect their own. Andrew moves back, pushing Neil with him and separating them from the fight.</p><p>"I got him." Aaron states. Andrew nods just as Riko moves forwards, bloody hand grabbing onto Neil's shirt as he pulls him in to whisper something in the Omega's ear. Andrew takes great pleasure in pulling Riko back and punching him across the face, smirking when he hears the satisfying crack. </p><p>Aaron is already pulling Neil away, Andrew nods his way and turns to Riko smiling as he pulls him up by the front of his shirt.</p><p>"You're never touching him again." He states firmly. Riko smiles, mouth full of blood as he looks up at Andrew.</p><p>"He'll always be mine Minyard." Riko tells him. Andrew glares and punches him again, and again, and again until someone pulls him back.</p><p>"Andrew! Neil needs you more than you need to break his face." Wymack tells him. Andrew shakes the man off and moves to find his brother and mate who are outside with Abby &amp; Nicky. His heart clenches when he spots Neil hunched over and breathing heavily.</p><p>Andrew sits down in front of him, not caring about his suit while he reaches forward to tilt Neil's chin up.</p><p>"Hey, Neil you're okay, breath." Neil looks at him for a few seconds unseeing before he seems to snap into his senses, throwing himself into Andrew's arms in the process. Andrew sighs, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in, setting his chin on top of Neil's head while he breathes him in.</p><p>"He won't touch you." Andrew states but Neil whines at the words instead of relaxing and presses closer in to Andrew.</p><p>"What did he tell you?" Andrew asks lowly. Neil shakes his head as Andrew sighs and stands, Neil in his arms. 

Neil stays silent the entire way back to the Foxhole Court. He keeps his head in the crock of Andrew's neck and doesn't loosen his hold as Andrew holds him in his arms. Andrew carries him up to his room, ignoring the surprise on the rest of the Foxes faces.</p><p>"What did he tell you baby?" Andrew asks Neil softly once they're back in Neil's room. Neil shakes his head once more, Andrew sighs and sits in front of him tilting his chin up softly.</p><p>"Neil?"</p><p>"My dad, he said he would get my dad to drag me back." Andrew lets out a breath, Neil had told him all about his father, and Andrew hated the man as much as he hated Riko.</p><p>"They won't touch you, I'll make sure of it." Andrew states firmly. Neil doesn't say anything so Andrew pulls him to his feet and guides him to the bathroom. Neil showers quickly, comes out dressed in some sweats and another one of Andrew's hoodies. Aaron had dropped off some of Andrew's clothes so he takes a quick shower after Neil and then joins him in bed.</p><p>"I'm scared he'll do it." Neil mutters lowly. </p><p>"We'll figure it out Neil." Andrew mutters lowly. Neil moves closer to Andrew, presses his face back into the crook of Andrew's shoulder.</p><p>"Can you stay here tonight?" Neil asks him. Andrew nods, pulls Neil closer and starts to run a hand through Neil's hair.</p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I've never had a miscarriage, but this is what google said would happen so I just rolled with it. Yes, Andrew is quite OOC but I figured what an AU I can have some wiggle room. Anyways please comment and let me know how you guys are liking this story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't stop myself, this AU is a bit darker than the last one. Definitely will be a bit more angsty than the previous one so be careful moving forward. Also Aaron will be a good guy because I love him and that's that. I'll also do a few flashbacks that will get a bit deeper into Neil's past in the Nest but I doubt I'll get to dive to deep because I doubt I could write that. LMK if you guys like this and keep an eye out for chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>